The Trespasser
by JRB95
Summary: Croix Leradine is a normal 22-years-old. However, when he receives a Final Fantasy XIII copy his life will take an interesting turn as he begins an adventure in a new world.


**First attempt at a FFXIII fiction! Sure hope you people will like it!**

**CHAPTER I : It All Began With a Present**

He hated it all. He hated his whole life. Actually, he hated it since his father had left. That was when he was 14, eight years eight years in the past. He didn't hate him for that nor did he blame him for anything. The young man always blamed his mother for what happened. She was always hooking up with a different person and one day his dad caught her having sex with someone else. Being a minor, he had to stay with his mom by law though he wasnt at all happy with it as she would spend most of her time ignoring him.

That sums up his past. After eight years, one fact remained unchanged: Croix Leradine hated his life.

Although he was now 22 he still lived with his mother as she provided him with the money he needed to continue his studies in college.

On this particular day Croix made his way to his room after yet another fight with his so called guardian.

"That damn bitch! Ordering me around like I'm some kind of kid! Now she wants some privacy with her new "friend". One of this days I really ought to..." his rambling kept going, his anger growing by the second.

After a few seconds of swearing Croix finally regained his composure. He slumped his bag on a nearby chair and sat down on his bed.

"Calm down" He said to himself "Only one more year of college and she'll be out of your life for good"

He stood up and scanned the room for something that could distract him form his stress. His sighted his laptop and reached for it when he noticed something. Next to it was a small package with a letter on top of it. Croix grabbed the package and unfolded the letter.

What he read surprised him a little. It said: _Happy Birthday Croix! From dad._

"Humph. He actually remembered?" Out of his all family his father seemed to be the only one who remembered about his birthday, even though he hadn't seen him in eight years. The young man had to admit he did resent him a bit for never visiting him.

He stared at the present for a second, not sure whether to open it or not.

"Oh well" he said with a shrug as he started unwrapping the mysterious thing.

When the content was revealed to him he raised a single eyebrow. It was a PlayStation 3 game. On the cover was a young woman with pink hair and aqua colored eyes. She seemed to be dressed up as a soldier and carried what looked like a sword in her right arm. When he read the title he let out a small chuckle. It read Final Fantasy XIII.

"Dad, I think you don't realize that I grew up in this eight years." He said with a humored tone and expression.

True he once liked the Square Enix games more than anything else in the world. Croix always used to buy any Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts title. However, that was long ago. With time his hobbies changed and after completing Kingdom Hearts 2 he stopped playing role playing games and after a few years he lost interest in any video game.

He proceeded in tossing the game on the table and getting back to his laptop. He quickly opened a Facebook page and a Youtube one. That was how the boy spent his free time. Nevertheless, he glanced at the game from time to time, feeling as if he was rejecting his father who had actually been the only one to send him a present for his birthday.

He sighed deeply and got up to get the game "Ok, but just once" he said to himself.

After a few minutes he had successfully connected his dusty PS3 to the small television he kept in his room. He grabbed the controller and started the game, just as he said "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Soon, the main menu appeared on the screen and Croix quickly pressed the "New Game" option, looking forward to get this over with. The screen flashed white, as it always did in most Square Enix games. What Croix didn't expect was that the light was so strong that it engulfed the whole room, blinding him.

"What's going on? What is this?..." He shouted, utterly terrified. He felt something drag him towards the direction of the screen. He tried his best to hold his ground but was soon overwhelmed. Croix prepared himself for the impact, but it never came.

When he opened his eyes all he could see was white. Fearing that he had become blind he quickly looked over himself.

Surprisingly enough, his blue jeans had disappeared, replaced by black cargo pants. He also noticed that he was wearing a short sleeved jacket of the same color. His clothes were also adorned with quite a lot of zippers, giving him the basic "square enix character" look.

"What the hell is going on here? Why do I look like one of those video game weirdos?" Croix voiced his thoughts, extremely baffled at this sudden change.

_Ah you finally came. _Said a voice that seemed to play inside Croix's head.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" Was the boy's hysterical reply. For him this was getting scarier by the second.

_Its been a while since the last time someone like you came here. _Said the voice, seemingly ignoring Croix's outburst. _I wonder if you have the makings to survive like your predecessor though._

"I don't give a damn about that! Just tell me how to get out of here!" He didn't really seem to calm down.

_Calm yourself young man. You have stepped into a realm completely different from yours. Your way back has been sealed. Nonetheless, you may find your way back by going through a certain journey._

"What kind of journey?" Asked Croix in a worried tone.

_One unlike any other. Your survival isnt granted, you may choose not to face it if you wish. However, if you don't you will remain in this realm of nothingness for the years to come. Choose wisely young Trespasser._

As much as the young Leradine wanted to believe it was all a dream he just couldn't. He strongly wanted to get back home and the idea of being stuck there for the rest of his life was not appealing.

"Look, if going through this little trip of yours will get me back then I guess I have no choice." This was his final decision.

_Spoken wisely young man._

Then all of a sudden, a light flashed in Croix's hand. In a few seconds it shaped into a sword. The hilt was long and black with what seemed like a feather-shaped key chain hanging from it. The blade was silver and was forged in a very intricate way giving it an unusual shape.

_At some point you will have to fight. This weapon_ _will assist you in times of hardships._

Then two soldiers appeared I front of the now even more confused boy. Their equipment seemed rather futuristic. They wore a dark colored armor along with a helmet that gave them an intimidating appearance. (A/N: In case you didn't get it, they're PSICOM)

"W-wait a second! I d-don't know how to fight! How do you expect me to strike them down?" Croix's heart started to beat faster and faster as one of the soldiers pointed his rifle at him.

Surprisingly, when the weapon fired he jumped and evaded the bullets. Then he quickly ran at the two, cutting through the first soldier's armor and disarming the second before stabbing him. All was done with incredible skills and grace. Croix was surprised himself. He never knew how to fight and he had been able to strike down to soldiers with extreme ease.

_What incredible inner strength. You really are like the previous Trespassers. You need not any training in swordsmanship, the strength of your heart will suffice in making you stronger._

"Trespasser? What's that?"

_Someone who has the makings to set foot in this realm. But enough talk, it is time for you to go. From here you walk alone young man. Are you ready to meet your fate?_

The boy took time to think. Was he ready? He had no idea about what was expecting him from here on out. But he would never allow himself to back down because of simple cowardice.

"I don't have much choice" was his still unsure reply.

As soon as he uttered those words a bright light once again flashed around the completely white background.

_Very well then. Your journey has began. Welcome young trespasser. Welcome to the world of Final Fantasy. _


End file.
